Un long dimanche d'hiver
by elishtar
Summary: Une journée de rêve se transforme en cauchemar.
1. Chapter 1

Un long dimanche d'hiver.

N/A : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire qui j'espère vous plaira (pour de plus amples détails, voir la note à la fin). Et si quelqu'un est intéressé, je recherche un/une bêta pour corriger mes fautes, me motiver, me donner des idées et dans l'ensemble critiquer mon travail pour que je puisse m'améliorer et fournir des histoires de qualité. Si ça vous dit, laissez moi par PM ou laisser votre mail dans vos reviews (si vous en faites) pour que je puisse vous contacter. Mais assez avec le blabla, alors _enjoy everybody_ !

Chapitre 1 :

Akihito ouvrit lentement les yeux et se retourna avec précaution. Asami l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit et le pauvre photographe avait la sensation d'être la victime d'une grippe carabinée. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et frissonna en voyant la neige tomber à gros flocons. Pas question de sortir aujourd'hui. Son regard se posa ensuite sur le réveil et il fit la grimace : 8H du matin, bien trop tôt pour être debout un dimanche, surtout si on était seul dans le lit. Il se leva avec précaution, s'emmitoufla dans la couette et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Une fois parvenu à destination, il l'entrouvrit et tendit l'oreille afin de repérer d'où provenaient les bruits. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand il constata qu'ils provenaient du salon. De toute évidence, Asami travaillait mais ne jugeait pas que ce fût assez important et confidentiel pour être traité dans son bureau. En mode autopilote, Akihito se traîna jusqu'à l'homme d'affaire avant de se laisser tomber sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux de contentement en sentant les bras de son amant l'encercler et s'apprêtait à repartir à Morphéland quand il entendit la voix basse et légèrement moqueuse d'Asami lui susurrer dans l'oreille :

« Akihito, bien que j'apprécie grandement de te voir sur mes genoux, tu es un peu trop couvert pour ce que ça implique !

'ferme, marmonna le photographe, les yeux toujours fermés. Fatigué et froid. 'aime pas me réveiller tout seul alors je reste. »

Asami haussa les sourcils avant de laisser un petit sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres. Maintenant qu'ils ne se comportaient plus comme des ennemis et qu'ils avaient accepté leur relation, Akihito laissait son caractère reprendre le dessus, confirmant ce que le mafieux savait déjà : son amant était effectivement un chaton, recherchant des coins chauds et confortables pour se rouler en boule et ne rechignant jamais à accepter un câlin, surtout s'il était celui qui le demandait. Submergé par une vague de tendresse aussi rare qu'inattendue, il se leva avec précaution et se dirigea vers le canapé. Une fois installé confortablement avec la tête d'Akihito posé sur sa cuisse, il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de Kirishima avant de raccrocher après deux sonneries. Quelques secondes plus tard, le secrétaire pénétrait dans l'appartement avant de s'arrêter brusquement à la vue du photographe lové contre son amant sur le canapé.

Il s'approcha de son patron qui se contenta de désigner son bureau et sans un mot, Kirishima se saisit des papiers et les apporta à Asami, qui le congédia d'un geste. Kirishima s'inclina mais ne quitta pas immédiatement la pièce, se dirigeant vers la cheminée, qu'il alluma en un rien de temps. Asami inclina la tête pour le remercier et le secrétaire referma doucement la porte, soucieux de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme.

Une fois son fidèle employé parti, le mafieux tenta de se concentrer sur son travail. Il abandonna cependant bien vite l'idée, la proximité d'Akihito l'affectant plus qu'il ne le pensait alors qu'ils ne faisaient pourtant rien de sexuel. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération en voyant à quoi le photographe l'avait réduit, il déposa par terre ses dossiers et s'empara d'Akihito pour le draper contre son corps, avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce paisible moment et savourer la chaleur du jeune corps contre le sien. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Asami se sentit heureux et complètement détendu et ne tarda pas lui aussi à succomber au sommeil, bercé par le ronronnement du feu et la sensation tiède et moite de la respiration de son amant sur son cou.

C'est une sensation de chaleur qui réveilla Akihito quelques heures plus tard. Il émergea lentement, soupirant d'aise et s'étirant comme un chat, se frottant contre le corps d'Asami, qui s'était réveillé dès qu'il avait sentit son amant bouger. Déconnectés de la réalité, enfermés dans leur cocon de chaleur, de silence et de bien-être, ils s'embrassèrent lentement, tendrement, prenant pour une fois le temps de savourer pleinement les sensations qui les parcouraient et qu'ils suscitaient chez l'autre. Etrangement, ils ne ressentaient pas ce besoin impérieux, désespéré, presque animal, de s'unir le plus violemment possible et qui semblait présider à tous leurs ébats. Il n'était plus question de domination, de soumission, de possession, mais de tendresse et d'échange, situation d'autant plus douce qu'elle était rarissime.

Asami repoussa la couette des épaules d'Akihito qui, de son côté, déboutonna lentement la chemise de l'homme d'affaire. Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que brièvement pour reprendre leur souffle, avant de repartir explorer ce territoire connu et pourtant étranger. Une fois débarrassés de tout ce qui les séparaient, les deux hommes firent courir leurs mains sur le torse de leur partenaire, lentement, effleurant à peine la peau. Petit à petit, les caresses d'Akihito se rapprochèrent du sexe d'Asami, tandis que les mains de ce dernier délaissèrent le buste de son amant pour se diriger vers son dos, le caressant lentement de bas en haut. Pas une fois le rythme n'accéléra, pas une fois les baisers cessèrent et les deux amants passèrent à nouveau de longues minutes à se caresser, construisant pas à pas ce qui promettait d'être une de leur plus belle étreinte et un des orgasme des plus dévastateurs qu'ils aient jamais éprouvé.

Ce n'est que lorsque les doigts du yakuza effleurèrent l'entrée nichée entre les fesses de son partenaire qu'Akihito se décida à déboutonner le pantalon d'Asami, le repoussant le plus loin possible sur les hanches de son amant, entraînant le boxer du mafieux dans son sillage. Sans lâcher son compagnon, Asami se souleva légèrement du canapé, permettant ainsi à Akihito de faire glisser pantalon et sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes, libérant de ce fait la puissante érection de l'homme d'affaire.

Une fois réinstallés, les deux hommes reprirent leurs caresses, l'un sur la verge de son amant, l'autre pénétrant délicatement de ses doigts le corps de son compagnon, vaguement conscient qu'en l'absence d'un quelconque lubrifiant il se devait d'être le plus doux et le plus lent possible pour éviter de déchirer ce jeune corps délicat.

Akihito délaissa alors les lèvres du mafieux pour enfouir sa tête au creux du cou d'Asami, poussant de petits gémissements qui vinrent briser le silence qui les enveloppait jusqu'à présent. Asami, sentant que son jeune amant était prêt, pénétra lentement, précautionneusement, centimètre par centimètre, dans cet étroit fourreau, savourant la sensation et le long gémissement d'Akihito. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il resta tranquille quelques secondes, le temps de voler un baiser à son amant puis de déposer de légers baisers le long du cou du jeune homme, avant d'arriver à son épaule et de la mordiller. Le premier coup de dent correspondit au premier coup de boutoir et bientôt, les gémissements d'Akihito reprirent de plus belle, poussant Asami à donner de longs coups de reins puissants pour mieux les entendre.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait la jouissance approcher, Akihito tentait d'accélérer le tempo mais Asami refusait toujours, finissant par diriger les mains du jeune homme vers ses épaules pour l'empêcher de toucher son érection. Vaincu, le photographe se contenta de fermer les yeux et de savourer la maestria de son amant, qui jouait à merveille de son corps. Mais les sensations étaient trop intenses et Asami sentit bientôt les ongles de son amant s'enfoncer dans la chair de son dos. Cela ne fit que l'exciter encore plus, l'amenant au bord de l'orgasme. Il resserra sa prise sur son amant, approfondit encore plus ses coup de reins et se contenta d'effleurer la verge d'Akihito, propulsant ce dernier dans l'abîme de la jouissance où il ne tarda pas à le suivre. Les deux amants avait joui avec le prénom de l'être aimé sur les lèvres et un dernier chaste baiser vint clore leur étreinte, les laissant repus, apaisés et baignant dans les délices post-coïtales.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes lovés l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'un léger coup frappé à la porte ne vienne rompre leur tranquillité, suivi par la voix de Kirishima qui leur parvint étouffée à travers le battant:

« Veuillez m'excuser Asami-sama, mais souhaitez-vous commander quelque chose pour votre repas ? »

Asami soupira, à la fois agacé d'être dérangé et amusé par le dévouement de son secrétaire. Baissant les yeux sur le photographe, il décida brusquement qu'il n'était pas prêt à mettre un terme à cette journée et donna ses ordres en conséquence :

« Envoie Suoh passer commande chez notre traiteur français pour qu'il nous livre son menu le plus luxueux dans une heure et fait préparer une voiture pour cet après-midi. Akihito et moi allons sortir ».

A ces mots, Akihito leva la tête, abasourdi. C'était bien la première fois qu'Asami décidait d'une sortie qui ne consistait pas en une réception pour la jet-set tokyoïte. Il ouvrit la bouche pour interroger son amant mais celui-ci le fit taire d'un regard et Akihito n'insista pas. Après tout, il avait bien le droit d'aimer se faire gâter de temps en temps.

« Bien Asami-sama. Désirez-vous autre chose ?

Tu peux également nous faire couler un bain et déposer mes cigarettes dans la salle de bain, déclara Asami d'une voix légèrement amusée.

Un … bain, Asami-sama ? répéta Kirishima après quelques secondes d'une voix qui trahissait son effarement.

En effet, Kirishima. Dois-je me répéter ?

Non, Asami-sama. Il en sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, répliqua le secrétaire d'une voix nerveuse ».

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Kirishima entra dans la pièce, prenant bien garde de ne pas regarder vers le divan. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain et bientôt les deux amants entendirent l'eau couler dans le luxueux jacuzzi que le mafieux avait fait installer peu de temps après l'emménagement du photographe. Kirishima sortit de la salle de bain aussi rapidement qu'il était entré et traversa le salon à la hâte, tout en s'efforçant de rester respectueux. Il s'inclina brièvement avant de tourner les talons, refermant brusquement la porte pour échapper à la vision de son patron pratiquement nu et toujours enfoui dans un photographe tout aussi déshabillé.

Asami savoura un instant le rire d'Akihito, avant de se retirer et de se lever du canapé pour se diriger vers la salle de bain avec son amant dans les bras, laissant la couette et ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Parvenu à destination, il fit asseoir le photographe avant de s'emparer d'une cigarette qu'il alluma puis de se glisser dans le bassin, s'installant derrière le photographe qui soupira d'aise en s'appuyant contre la poitrine de son amant.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes de plus, le temps qu'Asami finisse sa cigarette puis la curiosité d'Akihito reprit le dessus :

« Où est-ce que tu veux sortir par ce temps glacial ?

Il me semble t'avoir entendu dire au téléphone il y'a quelques jours que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas allé au zoo. J'ai pensé que comme nous ne sommes pas occupés aujourd'hui, ce serait une bonne occasion.

Et les dossiers que tu traitais ce matin ? Ils ne sont pas urgents ?

L'organisation ne pâtira pas si je m'accorde une journée de congé, Akihito, d'autant plus que le mois de décembre est loin d'être le mois favoris des hommes d'affaires, quels qu'ils soient. Sauf si bien sûr tu n'as pas envie, termina Asami d'une voix neutre.

Bien sûr que j'ai envie ! s'exclama Akihito, ravi de constater que le mafieux faisait attention à lui. Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois depuis notre séjour dans l'île après Hong-Kong qu'on va sortir tous les deux, autre part que dans une de tes réceptions ennuyeuses au possible ? continua-t-il d'un ton excité ».

Asami se rembrunit légèrement en constatant que son jeune amant disait vrai. Akihito ne se plaignait (presque) plus de leur relation, acceptant sans trop de difficultés sa nouvelle place la vie d'Asami, sans que ce dernier ne fasse en revanche le moindre effort pour tenter de comprendre un peu mieux le photographe. Et même si le ton d'Akihito était loin d'être accusateur, le mafieux savait que s'il voulait garder le jeune homme auprès de lui, en sécurité, il devait apprendre à se rapprocher du monde du photographe. Décidant cependant que la journée avait cependant trop bien commencé pour se livrer à l'introspection, il se rabattit sur une technique à toute épreuve : il saisit un flacon de gel douche et s'en versa copieusement sur les mains avant de savonner le corps de son amant. Akihito ronronna de plaisir quelques instants, avant de se retourner et de rendre la pareille au mafieux.

Une fois lavés et rincés, Asami sortit du jacuzzi et s'empara d'une grande serviette dans laquelle il s'empressa d'enrouler et de sécher son amant, qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Une fois le photographe sec, Asami lui tendit la serviette et ce dernier s'empressa de faire subir au mafieux le même sort. Ils venaient juste de terminer quand ils entendirent Kirishima s'approcher et leur signaler que le repas venait juste d'arriver. Ils attendirent que le secrétaire s'éloigne avant de quitter la salle de bain pour enfiler des vêtements propres et chauds. Akihito ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que la couette était revenue sur le lit et que les vêtements d'Asami avaient atterri dans le bac à linge et il se fit la réflexion que Kirishima ferait vraiment une épouse parfaite.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre Asami qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, où leur repas les attendait. Le déjeuner se déroula dans la même ambiance de tranquille sensualité, de nourriture partagée, de baisers échangés et de caresses données. Une fois la dernière profiterole avalée, les dernières traces de chocolat et de chantilly effacées, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée pour enfiler les manteaux qui les protégeraient du froid mordant de l'hiver. Et une nouvelle fois, Akihito ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son amant : Asami était vraiment magnifique dans ce long manteau noir de cuir, qui épousait son corps ferme à la perfection et soulignait le noir de ses cheveux et l'ambre de ses yeux. Ainsi vêtu, Asami était un parfait mélange de réussite et de mystère, d'élégance et de sauvagerie soigneusement contrôlée.

En voyant le regard admiratif et plein de désir que lui envoyait Akihito, Asami ne put résister et il s'empara de la bouche de son amant qui lui passa promptement les bras autours du cou. Asami s'arracha à regret des lèvres de son amant mais il lui avait promis une sortie au zoo et pour une fois, il ne souhaitait pas le distraire en l'emmenant au lit. Akihito poussa un petit soupir de mécontentement mais ne protesta pas outre mesure, impatient qu'il était de partager cette après-midi au zoo avec Asami. Il avait conscience d'être un peu enfantin mais après tout, c'était son caractère et Asami n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre alors…

Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, suivis des deux fidèles gardes du corps et pendant toute la descente, Asami écouta Akihito discuter de tout ce qu'il comptait faire au zoo, un petit sourire indulgent aux lèvres. Le photographe ne s'arrêta qu'une fois parvenu à la voiture, où il s'arrêta brusquement. Asami leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de se rendre compte de ce qui manquait à Akihito : le photographe avait oublié son appareil. Akihito jeta un regard implorant à Asami qui lâcha un petit soupir exaspéré :

« Très bien. Va le chercher, je t'attends ».

Akihito lui répondit par un sourire et un baiser avant de se précipiter vers le hall de l'immeuble. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il s'arrêta brusquement et porta la main à sa poitrine, tout en se retournant lentement vers Asami qui mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi le photographe s'était arrêté. Ce n'est qu'en voyant le liquide écarlate qui souillait les mains de son amant qu'il comprit. Akihito venait de se faire tirer dessus.

N/A : Et voilà ! La suite au prochain épisode qui normalement devrait arriver rapidement (ou pas, si mon inspiration me joue des tours ou si mon côté sadique reprend le dessus !) Et comme toujours, cette fic n'est absolument pas ce qu'elle était censée être quand j'ai commencé à rédiger. Ca devait être à l'origine un petit O-S un peu déjanté plein d'humour dans la veine de _Lapin vs dragon_ et au final, on a une histoire sensuelle, douce-amère et mélancolique à la fois (du moins de mon point de vue partial d'auteur). Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à faire passer ces émotions mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant donc ce sera à vous de juger. (Si j'ai réussi c'est que je fais bien mon boulot, dans le cas contraire, j'ai qu'à aller me pendre et cesser d'écrire). Toutes mes excuses aussi pour le titre absolument pourri et pas original pour deux sous mais je voulais poster rapidement pour voir les réactions alors j'ai pas trop réfléchi.

Je sais aussi que la plupart d'entre vous attendent impatiemment la suite de _L'héritier du dragon_ qui devrait arriver rapidement une fois que j'aurais trouvé comment me débarrasser du beau-père et que j'aurais mis par écrit les deux ou trois autres idées qui me trottent dans la tête. Oh et cette histoire constitue une grande première puisque c'est mon premier lemon qui, j'espère ne sent pas trop le réchauffé ! Voilà, c'est fini pour le moment alors à la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

N/A :Et voilà le deuxième chapitre qui s'est beaucoup fait attendre mais qui je l'espère, sera finalement à la hauteur. Bisous à toutes mes lectrices si patientes et un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews qui me redonnent le moral. Et remerciez également ma bêta Saya, qui m'a donné le coup de pied aux fesses nécessaire pour terminer le chapitre. Savourez-le et à bientôt en bas de page pour un petit racontage de life et des excuses !

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient sauf les parents d'Akihito et le chef de la police.

Chapitre 2 :

Asami regarda la longue blouse blanche de Kiichi flotter à côté du brancard qui emmenait Akihito en salle d'opération. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se précipiter à leur suite, résistant à son instinct qui lui hurlait de ne pas quitter son compagnon, de ne pas le laisser entre des mains étrangères. Il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que ses mains tremblaient et serra les poings pour tenter de les faire cesser. Mais l'adrénaline qui parcourait encore son corps, ainsi que sa frustration, avaient besoin d'être relâchées d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est le mur qui en fit les frais. Le bruit de l'impact fit sursauter les infirmières. Elles écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les traces de sang qu'il avait laissées. Mais aucune ne bougea pour apporter son aide, conscientes que l'homme qu'elles avaient devant les yeux s'apparentait plus à une bête blessée prête à tuer qu'à un être humain.

Pour Asami, les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler - depuis le moment où il avait vu Akihito s'écrouler jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôpital - s'apparentaient à un cauchemar, où les fantômes de Macao venaient de reprendre vie. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit à Akihito, mais lui aussi s'était réveillé plus d'une fois en sursaut, cherchant le corps du photographe pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve. Que le jeune homme était bien sauf et non pas étendu inconscient et couvert de sang sur le pont d'un casino flottant de luxe. Ces rêves avaient d'ailleurs été une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait exigé d'Akihito qu'il vienne habiter avec lui. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour s'assurer de la sécurité de son amant. Et s'il n'avait pas jugé bon de se justifier devant le photographe, c'était autant par habitude de ne rendre de compte à personne que par peur de laisser Akihito voir à quel point le jeune homme lui était devenu précieux.

Auparavant ses conquêtes, masculines ou féminines, ne faisaient que passer dans son lit, simples mannequins et poupées interchangeables dont il se lassait vite, sans se soucier de savoir de quel lit ils provenaient et dans quel lit ils termineraient, attentif seulement à ne jamais tomber malade. Mais Akihito… il était le seul qu'il avait pris sans protection, le seul en qui il avait laissé sa semence, le seul qu'il avait marqué comme étant à lui, à l'instar d'un animal. Sur le coup, il s'était justifié en se disant qu'il s'était laissé emporter par l'intensité du moment et que même si le jeune homme avait été le meilleur coup qu'il avait eu depuis une éternité, ça ne signifiait absolument rien puisque jamais il ne reverrait le photographe.

Et il avait effectivement oublié le jeune homme. Ou du moins il s'était _persuadé_ qu'il l'avait oublié. Jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée où il l'avait revu en serveur et où il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le taquiner. La confusion et la crainte qu'il avait vues dans les yeux de son jouet avaient brutalement réveillé son désir. Il s'était fait violence pour reporter son attention sur les crétins pompeux qui mendiaient pour une miette de son attention et de son influence, tout en se promettant de bientôt s'accorder un peu de bon temps avec ce jouet encore intéressant.

Mais l'apparition de Fei-Long et le kidnapping suivi du viol d'Akihito par le chinois avait brutalement fait prendre conscience à Asami qu'il s'était leurré en pensant au jeune homme comme à un simple jouet dont il se fichait. Il n'en avait rien laissé paraître, mais la simple pensée que quelqu'un ai pu posséder ce qui n'était qu'à lui, ai pu s'emparer de ce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir prendre l'avait plongé dans une rage froide. C'était ensuivi un « nettoyage » et une brutale nuit d'amour, autant pour débarrasser Akihito de la souillure de la semence d'un autre que pour réaffirmer sa possession. Et à compter de cette nuit-là, le mafieux n'avait fait que s'attacher un peu plus au photographe à chacune de leur rencontre, au point de le laisser en vie après que ce dernier l'avait vendu et de remuer ciel et terre pour le récupérer.

Le dernier acte de cette prise de conscience s'était déroulé sur le navire de Fei-Long. Pour la première fois, il avait abattu un simple messager, uniquement pour se décharger de sa rage et de sa frustration. Puis il avait cru Akihito mort. La profondeur de sa peur et l'intensité de son soulagement l'avait définitivement convaincu de l'importance du photographe. Ses instincts, jusque là relativement endormis, s'étaient réveillés et avaient exigés de lui que son compagnon soit le plus proche et le plus accessible possible pour que lui, Asami, puisse le protéger et l'empêcher de partir. Il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts mais s'était montré patient, érodant peu à peu les défenses d'Akihito jusqu'à ce que ce dernier cède : le jour où le photographe avait emménagé chez l'homme d'affaires, il avait également posé sa démission sur le bureau de son rédacteur, disant qu'il montait son propre studio. Il n'avait fallu que quelques mois pour que le monde de la photographie reconnaisse le talent du jeune homme, qui était maintenant considéré comme le nouveau jeune prodige de la photo. Et pendant de trop courts mois ils avaient vécus ensemble, heureux et dans le calme.

Calme qui venait d'être brisé par les agissements d'un homme et par sa propre incompétence. La présence constante d'Akihito et le fait de le savoir loin du monde souterrain l'avait amené à baisser un peu la garde. Il avait laissé un peu trop le champ libre à certaines personnes qui croyaient certainement s'en tirer, pensant qu'il était devenu faible. Un sourire froid et cruel étira peu à peu les lèvres du mafieux. Si les chiens courraient un peu trop en liberté, il était temps de resserrer la laisse et de bien leur faire comprendre que leur place était aux pieds de leur maître.

Malgré l'horreur de la situation, Asami ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'anticipation lui courir dans le dos. Il y'avait bien longtemps que son occupation de yakuza ne l'avait autant excité. Il allait leur rappeler à tous pourquoi il s'était hissé au sommet de la hiérarchie et leur montrer qu'il comptait bien demeurer le chef. Le dragon s'était réveillé. Seul un bain de sang pourrait apaiser sa fureur et seule une poigne de fer pourrait garantir la sécurité de l'homme qu'il aimait.

La sensation d'une main qui le frôlait le tira de ses pensées et il se retourna brusquement tout en dégainant son arme, prêt à faire feu sur l'insolent qui osait le déranger. Il se retrouva face-à-face avec Kirishima, qui le dévisagea calmement avant de prendre la parole d'une voix égale, comme si il se retrouvait tous les jours avec le pistolet de son patron entre les deux yeux :

« Je suis navré d'interrompre vos réflexions, Asami-sama, mais je pense que nous avons un problème. L'inspecteur Imamiya est là et souhaiterait vous parler. J'ai tenté de le faire partir mais vu son insistance, j'ai préféré l'amener pour éviter une scène ».

Asami quitta Kirishima des yeux pour vérifier ses dires. L'inspecteur était présent, arme au poing et prêt à faire feu. Ennuyé mais reconnaissant la justesse du raisonnement de son secrétaire, il baissa son arme avant de la lui tendre, conscient que dans son état, un coup pouvait partir très vite. Le secrétaire s'inclina avant de se poster quelques mètres plus loin, pour garantir un maximum de discrétion à son maître.

Asami regarda l'inspecteur s'approcher, le mépris qu'il lui inspirait clairement écrit sur son visage. Le sentiment était mutuel et pendant de longues minutes les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, conscients que le premier à parler perdait le premier round. Imamiya craqua le premier.

« J'ai imaginé des dizaines de fois notre première entrevue, Asami-san. Mais je dois dire que je n'avais jamais imaginé ce scénario. Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Akihito.

Je vous remercie inspecteur Imamiya mais je ne suis guère d'humeur à écouter vos discours. Venez en au fait, répliqua Asami d'une voix sèche ».

L'inspecteur se raidit en entendant le ton glacial et méprisant utilisé par Asami et contre-attaqua :

« Mes excuses pour avoir pensé que ce garçon représentait plus qu'un simple cul à baiser, cracha-t-il».

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur, la main d'Asami lui enserrant la gorge :

« Je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles, inspecteur. Croyez-moi, je n'aurais aucun remord à me débarrasser de vous », susurra le yakuza d'une voix cruelle.

Confronté au regard implacable du mafieux, Imamiya se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête. Asami le maintint encore quelques secondes avant de relâcher la pression. L'inspecteur s'écroula à terre. L'homme d'affaires se détourna de lui, reportant son attention sur le couloir par lequel avait disparu Akihito.

Imamiya se releva avec difficultés et prit quelques secondes pour recouvrer sa respiration. Asami en profita pour déclarer :

« Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dites-le et dégagez. Ma patience a atteint ses limites et je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir rôder autour d'Akihito.

Très bien. J'ai un message du chef de la police, vous ordonnant de nous laisser faire le travail et de ne pas vous mêler de l'enquête. »

Asami se raidit et sentit de nouveau la rage l'envahir. Ainsi, Gondo Tate, le chef de la police, avait des velléités d'indépendance ? Dans ce cas, il serait le premier à subir le courroux d'Asami et à découvrir les nouvelles règles du jeu. Il se tourna lentement vers l'inspecteur, qui recula inconsciemment d'un pas. Le visage du mafieux était complètement impassible, ne trahissant aucune pensée mais ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat fiévreux que reconnaissait aisément l'inspecteur. Disparu, le vernis de raffinement et d'élégance. Envolées, les belles manières. A la place de l'homme froid et composé, se tenait un prédateur sur le point de partir à la chasse, prêt à conquérir de nouveaux territoires, déterminé à fouler aux pieds ses adversaires et à tuer ceux qui ne se rendaient pas ou qui avaient suscité sa colère.

Asami se dirigea lentement vers l'inspecteur sans le quitter des yeux. Ce dernier recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur. Quand il ne put plus reculer, le yakuza se pencha lentement vers lui et lui murmura :

« Dans ce cas, je pense qu'une petite visite s'impose, juste pour m'assurer que Gondo-san sache où est sa place. Et dites lui de se tenir prêt car je n'ai aucune intention de vous laisser l'enquête. Je vais m'occuper de ceux qui ont osé blesser mon bien le plus précieux et quand j'en aurais fini avec eux, même les pires tourments de l'Enfer leur paraîtront agréables. Je vais également reprendre les rênes du monde du crime organisé, pour empêcher toute nouvelle tentative, même si pour ce faire je dois plonger Tokyo, le Japon et toute l'Asie dans un bain de sang. Tenez-vous le pour dit, inspecteur, et faites passer le message à tous vos contacts. Ils feraient bien de choisir leur camp avec soin car croyez-moi, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour mes ennemis. »

Imamiya écarquilla les yeux et déglutit, se souvenant des évènements qui avaient ensanglantés la ville une dizaine d'années plus tôt, quand Asami était arrivé sur la scène du crime organisé. En quelques années, son organisation était devenue la plus puissante de la ville, dépassant même les familles mafieuses traditionnelles. Bien sur, aucune preuve n'avait jamais été trouvée et rien ne prouvait l'implication d'Asami mais tous savaient la vérité. Protégé comme il l'était par les politiciens et hauts fonctionnaires qui étaient parvenus à leurs postes grâce à son argent et ses relations, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à tenir sa parole. Et s'il était honnête, Imamiya devait reconnaître qu' Asami avait effectivement plus de chance d'attraper les responsables et de leur faire payer.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent encore quelques secondes du regard puis l'inspecteur baissa les yeux et se dégagea. Asami le laissa faire, sachant qu'il avait gagné la partie.

« Très bien Asami-san, je transmettrais vos paroles à mon chef et lui dirais de se préparer à votre venue. Mais il me reste une dernière chose à ajouter : nous avons prévenu les parents d'Akihito et ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver ».

Asami ne répliqua pas, se contentant de tourner le dos à l'inspecteur, lui signifiant ainsi son congé. Imamiya soupira puis haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner et de laisser Asami seul face à un nouveau problème.

En effet, bien que sa relation avec Akihito soit officielle et les parents du photographe au courant, ces derniers n'avaient pas du tout apprécié que leur fils unique se révèle être gay, et encore moins que son amant soit un gros bonnet de la pègre. Asami avait assisté à toute la conversation, qui s'était terminée par un Akihito au bord des larmes, jurant que jamais il ne quitterait l'homme qu'il aimait et que si ses parents étaient incapables de voir ça, alors c'est qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas assez pour vouloir son bonheur, quelle que soit la forme qu'il prenait. Le jeune homme avait ensuite quitté la maison, suivi par Asami qui n'avait même pas accordé un regard à ceux qui avaient fait pleurer son amant. Le photographe et ses parents avaient fini par trouver un accord tacite : Akihito ne parlait jamais du mafieux et ses parents faisaient comme si ce dernier n'existait pas.

Il fut à nouveau tiré de ses réflexions par Kirishima, qui lui indiqua les deux personnes qui arrivaient presque en courant. L'homme d'affaires le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de le congédier d'un geste. Il regarda en silence les parents d'Akihito approcher, mais si le père du jeune homme s'arrêta pour toiser l'homme responsable de l'état de son fils, sa femme continua tout droit jusqu'à Asami, toute colère oubliée face au danger que courrait son petit garçon. Elle ne tarda pas à parvenir jusqu'au mafieux et lui saisit le bras avant de le secouer :

« Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi mon petit garçon est à l'hôpital, qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? Mais répondez… »

Takaba Hitomi continua à secouer frénétiquement la manche de l'homme d'affaires, consciente qu'elle cédait à l'hystérie mais incapable de s'en empêcher. Après tout, c'était son fils, son bébé qui était allongé sur une table d'opération. Cédant à la crise de nerf qui menaçait depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle ne sentit même pas son mari qui l'éloignait doucement d'Asami, avant de la confier à une infirmière qui l'emmena un peu plus loin pour se calmer.

Restés seuls, les deux hommes continuèrent leur duel silencieux avant que le père d'Akihito ne brise le silence, d'une voix où l'ironie le disputait à la colère et au chagrin :

« Devrais-je vous remercier de ne pas avoir envoyé ma femme en salle d'opération, comme vous l'avez fait avec mon fils ? »

Les yeux d'Asami se plissèrent de colère sous l'insulte et seul le fait que l'homme était le père d'Akihito empêcha le yakuza de laisser libre cours à son courroux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer d'une voix glaciale :

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez Takaba-san, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'en prendre aux personnes innocentes. Et si j'avais voulu vous faire le moindre mal, à votre femme ou à vous-même, je l'aurais fait il y'a déjà des mois de cela, quand vous avez blessé votre fils en le condamnant pour notre liaison.

Et je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir tenu ce discours à Akihito. S'il m'avait écouté, il ne serait pas à l'hôpital en ce moment ! »

Asami serra convulsivement les poings, tentant de maîtriser sa colère. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment d'avoir cette conversation mais de toute évidence, le père d'Akihito ne partageait pas cet avis. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, prêts à se sauter à la gorge au beau milieu d'un hôpital. Mais ils furent heureusement interrompus par la mère d'Akihito qui s'était calmée. Elle s'interposa au milieu des deux hommes et les réprimanda d'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes et l'angoisse :

« Ca suffit tous les deux. Nous sommes ici pour Akihito et nous disputer ne l'aidera pas à s'en sortir ».

Son mari la dévisagea un moment, avant de baisser la tête. La tension sembla s'envoler d'un coup et il serra sa femme dans ses bras avant d'enfouir le visage dans son épaule.

« Je suis désolé Hitomi, déclara-t-il d'une voix étouffé par le tissu et par les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Tu as raison, bien sûr. C'est juste que c'est tellement dur de se dire que mon garçon est allongé sur une table d'opération, entre la vie et la mort.

Je sais Akira, je sais. »

Sa femme n'ajouta rien de plus, se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux et le dos, le rassurant et lui murmurant des mots d'apaisement.

Asami s'éloigna de quelques pas, laissant les parents d'Akihito à leurs larmes. Lui n'avait pas le temps pour toutes ces sensibleries. Il avait une organisation à gérer et un tueur à attraper. Il fit signe à Kirishima de s'approcher et lui donna quelques instructions simples, tout en tentant d'oublier l'éclair d'envie et de jalousie qui l'avait traversé à la vue de cet échange qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'il n'avait pas su dire à Akihito et qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais lui dire.

Kirishima s'éloigna à nouveau, portable vissé à l'oreille et Asami s'appuya sur le mur, luttant contre la terrible envie d'allumer une cigarette. Mais il devrait s'éloigner d'Akihito et ça, il en était hors de question.

Pour la première fois depuis le drame, il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à recréer la scène, tentant de l'appréhender sous tous les points de vue pour essayer de trouver le moindre petit indice qui pourrait le mener au commanditaire. Il fut cependant rapidement interrompu en sentant les parents d'Akihito s'approcher. Il retint un soupir d'agacement et se prépara à une nouvelle bataille. Mais quand Hitomi prit la parole, sa voix ne trahissait aucune hostilité :

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, Asami-san. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

Le mafieux la dévisagea un moment, puis son mari, avant de revenir poser les yeux sur elle. Il caressa un moment l'idée de leur mentir mais la chassa bien vite, conscient qu'ils apprendraient la vérité tôt ou tard. Il décida cependant de garder la majeure partie de l'histoire pour lui, peu désireux de partager quoi que soit concernant Akihito - en-dehors de l'essentiel - avec ces personnes qui avait presque renié leur fils. La peur, la colère et le manque commençaient à se faire sentir, sa patience baissait à vue d'œil et son hostilité rejaillissait. Il parvint de nouveau à se contenir, se rappelant que pour le moment, seul le bien du jeune homme comptait.

Il se contenta donc d'un lacunaire « Un tireur l'a abattu alors qu'il sortait de l'immeuble », l'absence d'émotions et la brièveté de sa réponse indiquant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus. Cela suffit néanmoins pour rallumer une flamme belliqueuse dans les yeux d'Akira, qui s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers le mafieux. Et cette fois encore, sa femme le retint, mais ne l'empêcha pas de cracher :

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais ! Il se retrouve dans cet état à cause de vous mais vous n'en avez rien à faire de mon fils. Pour vous il n'est rien d'autre qu'un de vos innombrables "boy-toy" !»

Asami craqua. Un voile rouge s'abattit devant ses yeux et la rage qui bouillonnait en lui le submergea. Il était plus que temps que cette ordure apprenne dans quel monde il vivait, et la responsabilité qu'il avait dans l'état de son fils :

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Takaba-san, déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale, tranchante comme de l'acier, dégoulinante de rage et de mépris. Je reconnais avoir ma part de responsabilité dans cette affaire, mais si je suis coupable, alors vous l'êtes tout autant que moi.

Que… quoi… ? Comment osez-vous ?

J'ose parce que je suis l'homme qui a sauvé votre fils de l'inconscience dans laquelle votre idéalisme stupide l'a plongé, gronda Asami. Que pensez-vous qu'il arriverait quand vous avez encouragé l'intrépidité d'Akihito et son goût pour les situations dangereuses ? Quand vous lui avez toujours répété que son objectif servait à améliorer le monde en en dénonçant les vices ? J'ai été sa première affaire, Takaba-san et heureusement pour vous, je suis tombé sous le charme de votre fils. Je me suis contenté de le malmener un peu et de lui faire peur. Un autre que moi l'aurait certainement tué, Takaba-san, après l'avoir torturé et soumis aux traitements les plus infâmes. Votre fils aurait fini dans la baie, à nourrir les poissons, le corps méconnaissable à la suite des abus subis. Et c'est parce que tout le monde savait que je le protégeais qu'il a pu avoir ces quelques scoops sans trop de risques, avant d'enfin prendre la décision sensée d'arrêter de gâcher son talent à pourchasser de minables petits truands. Votre fils est fait pour briller et éblouir le monde, pas pour se vautrer dans la fange à pourchasser la pourriture ambiante. Et j'ai bien l'intention de lui fournir toute les occasions possible, contrairement à vous qui n'avez jamais cherché à le pousser au-delà de ses capacités et des vôtres. Akihito est peut-être entre la vie et la mort, mais il n'est pas encore _mort._ »

La passion contenue dans ce discours laissa le père d'Akihito abasourdi. Jamais il ne se serait douté que cet homme aussi chaleureux qu'un iceberg et aussi redoutable que le Diable puisse éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour son fils. La colère le quitta peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que montait la conscience que oui, cet homme avait un cœur servant à autre chose qu'à réguler la circulation sanguine. Et que ledit cœur gisait sans aucun doute dans un lit de l'autre côté de la porte, livré aux mains expertes mais indifférentes des chirurgiens.

De son côté, Asami s'efforçait de se calmer et de contrôler ses émotions, sachant qu'elles le mettaient en danger si il leurs laisser libre cours. Il prit une grande inspiration et se détourna, le visage inquiet de Kirishima l'aidant à se ressaisir. Mais la boîte de Pandore avait été ouverte, et Hitomi ne perdit pas une seule seconde avant de s'assurer des sentiments du mafieux envers son précieux petit garçon :

« Qu'essayez-vous de nous dire, Asami-san ? Que vous aimez notre fils ? Et si oui, jusqu'à quel point ? Seriez-vous prêt à mourir pour lui ? »

Asami la gratifia d'un regard méprisant, voilé de condescendance :

« Mourir pour votre fils ? Ne soyez pas stupide Takaba-san. Jamais je ne le ferais.

Donc mon fils peut mourir à cause de vous mais vous ne mourrait pas pour lui, c'est bien ça ? demanda la mère d'Akihito d'une voix tremblante.

Vous m'avez mal compris Takaba-san, répliqua Asami d'une voix où perçait l'ennui et l'impatience. S'il m'arrivait de mourir pour votre fils, cela voudrait dire que je tiens assez peu à lui pour lui infliger la culpabilité de se sentir responsable de mon décès. Et jamais je n'infligerais ce genre de responsabilité à votre fils. Mais si je ne peux pas mourir pour votre fils, je peux en revanche tuer pour lui. Je l'ai déjà fait et je le referais.»

Asami savoura l'éclair apeuré qui traversa les yeux des parents d'Akihito. Cette reconnaissance implicite de son pouvoir lui rappelait que s'il était impuissant à aider Akihito pour le moment, il était loin d'être démuni pour éviter une répétition des évènements du jour.

« Et Akihito vous détestera pour cela !

Peut-être. Mais votre fils comprend les impératifs de mon activité. Et pour le garder en sécurité, je ne reculerais devant rien.

Gardez mon fils en cage et vous le tuerez aussi surement qu'une balle.

Je le sais. C'est bien pour cela qu'à défaut de le garder en cage, je peux au moins m'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouve. Et croyez-moi, quand j'en aurais fini, plus personne n'osera poser la main sur Akihito. »

Cette affirmation fit frissonner les parents du photographe, conscient du plaisir que prendrait le mafieux à tenir cet engagement. Ils n'eurent cependant pas l'occasion de se lancer dans un nouvel affrontement. Les portes conduisant au bloc opératoire s'ouvrirent brusquement sur Kiichi et le chirurgien qui avait opéré Akihito. Les deux médecins se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe. Le chirurgien alla vers les parents d'Akihito tandis que Kiichi se dirigeait vers Asami. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un peu et pour une fois, Kiichi ne fit aucune difficulté pour informer le mafieux de l'état d'Akihito :

« Si je ne savais pas que ton petit chat t'était complètement fidèle et que de ton côté, personne d'autre ne t'intéresse, j'aurais dit que vous avez tous les deux une chance de cocu. Je me contenterais donc de penser que quelqu'un là-haut doit vraiment tenir à Akihito. La balle a évité le cœur et s'est logé dans le poumon droit. Puisque tu as compressé la blessure et que tu l'as conduit rapidement à l'hôpital, tu lui as sans aucun doute sauvé la vie. Il devra rester en observation quelques temps et ne faire aucun effort physique pendant plusieurs semaines mais dans l'ensemble, il y'a eu plus de peur que de mal. »

Un homme plus faible se serait sans doute effondré en sentant la tension accumulé le quitter d'un coup. Asami, lui, se contenta de relaxer légèrement les épaules. Cela ne dura par ailleurs que quelques secondes, avant que le mafieux ne se concentre sur ce qu'il considérait désormais comme le plus important : garantir la sécurité de son amant. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait choisi l'hôpital de Kiichi au détriment d'autres établissements plus proches de son domicile. Il savait que dans cet hôpital, il pourrait organiser la protection du jeune photographe.

« Je veux que deux de mes hommes restent en permanence avec Akihito. Un dehors, le deuxième dans sa chambre. Ils seront bien entendu armés. Seuls toi et les infirmières que tu désigneras auront le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre. Je fournirais par ailleurs des photos de ceux autorisés à lui rendre visite.

Très bien. Je préviendrais par ailleurs la sécurité de se montrer encore plus vigilants lors de leur ronde et je transfère Akihito dans une des chambres VIP dès sa sortie de réa. On a récemment mis du verre par balle après que le député Moriyama a été exécuté dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Je demanderais à Haruomi de m'accompagner pendant quelques temps pour renforcer encore la protection. Et je mets Reiji au courant. Ton chaton aura besoin de compagnie et le sien sera sans doute ravi de discuter avec quelqu'un qui se trouve dans la même situation. Ses contacts pourraient se révéler utiles.

Parfait. Et… merci, Kiichi. »

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés à voix basse. Le médecin eut un léger sourire et inclina la tête, indiquant qu'il avait entendu les paroles de l'homme d'affaires avant de s'éloigner. Une fois le médecin disparut, Asami reporta son attention sur les parents d'Akihito qui discutaient toujours avec le chirurgien. Il attendit que ce dernier s'éloigne avant de les rejoindre. La tension des dernières heures les avaient épuisés et ils n'avaient plus ni l'énergie ni l'envie d'affronter le mafieux. Ils se contentèrent donc de lever vers lui un regard fatigué et d'attendre qu'il prenne la parole.

De son côté, l'homme d'affaires ne souhaita pas non plus envenimer la situation. Conscient que malgré leur réaction, ils restaient les parents d'Akihito, il se résolut à faciliter leur séjour. Il fit signe à Kirishima qui s'approcha et lui confirma que ses instructions avaient été appliquées. Deux de ses hommes arriveraient bientôt à l'hôpital et laisseraient la voiture à Suoh qui raccompagnerait Asami, tandis que Kirishima conduirait les parents d'Akihito à l'hôtel.

« Akira-san, Hitomi-san. Il serait peut-être temps de renoncer à nos différends pour de bon. Nos affrontements ne feraient que perturber la convalescence d'Akihito. Laissez-moi donc vous aidez. Mon secrétaire vous conduira dans le meilleur hôtel des environs, où vous pourrez vous reposer.

Pourquoi feriez-vous cela, Asami-san ? Vous nous avez bien fait comprendre la pauvre opinion que vous avez de nous, répondit Hitomi d'un ton las.

Parce que malgré tout, vous restez les parents de la personne à laquelle je tienne le plus au monde. »

Cette dernière phrase eut raison des parents du photographe. Inquiets et épuisés, ils se contentèrent de hocher de la tête avant de suivre Kirishima. Asami les regarda quitter l'hôpital d'un pas lent, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant à la salle de réanimation. Maintenant que le danger était passé, il ne pouvait résister à son besoin de s'assurer de visu que son compagnon était hors de danger et rien ni personne ne pourrait s'y opposer.

N/A : Voilà, un deuxième chapitre qui s'est fait dans la douleur et la frustration, en plus des contrariétés de la vie réelle. Si jamais l'une de vous connait un milliardaire prêt à m'entretenir pour que je puisse me consacrer à l'écriture, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe !

Blagues à part, je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre et je m'en excuse mais j'ai bloqué sur la confrontation entre Asami et les parents d'Akihito pendant des mois. Je ne suis par ailleurs pas trop satisfaite du résultat mais bon, j'ai estimé que le chapitre était dans l'ensemble assez bon pour que je le publie.

Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que ça valait le coup d'attendre. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et je vous assure par ailleurs que la suite de L'Héritier du dragon est en cour d'écriture.

Bisous à vous toutes mes fidèles lectrices et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


End file.
